fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
11gatsu no Anklet
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : 11gatsu no Anklet (11月のアンクレット) ; Release Date : 2017.11.22 ; Label : Japan: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : Hong Kong/Taiwan: King Records Company Limited : South Korea: King/Genie Music/Stone Music Entertainment ; Catalog Number/Price : KIZM-90511〜2 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-511～2 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90513～4 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-513〜4 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90515〜6 (Limited Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-515〜6 (Regular Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90517〜8 (Limited Edition Type-D, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-517～8 (Regular Edition Type-D, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90519〜20 (Limited Edition Type-E, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-519～20 (Regular Edition Type-E, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1286 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 Regular Edition Details ;CD # 11gatsu no Anklet (11月のアンクレット) / Senbatsu # Sayonara de Owaru Wake Janai (サヨナラで終わるわけじゃない) / Kang Seulgi # #* (Type-A) Omoidasete Yokatta (思い出せてよかった) #* (Type-B) Ikiru Koto ni Nekkyou wo! (生きることに熱狂を！) / Team 8 #* (Type-C) Hohoemi no Toki (微笑みの瞬間) #* (Type-D) Yaban na Kyuuai (野蛮な求愛) #* (Type-E) Hotei Sokudo to Yuuetsukan (法定速度と優越感) # 11gatsu no Anklet (off-vocal) # Sayonara de Owaru Wake Janai (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Omoidasete Yokatta (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Ikiru Koto ni Nekkyou wo! (off-vocal) #* (Type-C) Hohoemi no Toki (off-vocal) #* (Type-D) Yaban na Kyuuai (off-vocal) #* (Type-E) Hotei Sokudo to Yuuetsukan (off-vocal) ;DVD # 11gatsu no Anklet Music Video # Sayonara de Owaru Wake Janai Music Video # #* (Type-A) Omoidasete Yokatta Music Video #* (Type-B) Ikiru Koto ni Nekkyou wo! Music Video #* (Type-C) Hohoemi no Toki Music Video #* (Type-D) Yaban na Kyuuai Music Video #* (Type-E) Hotei Sokudo to Yuuetsukan Music Video Theater Edition Details ;CD # 11gatsu no Anklet # Sayonara de Owaru Wake Janai # Yosougai no Story (予想外のストーリー) # 11gatsu no Anklet (off-vocal) # Sayonara de Owaru Wake Janai (off-vocal) # Yosougai no Story (off-vocal) Included Members '"11gatsu no Anklet"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (28 Members) (Kang Seulgi Center (in italic), Media Senbatsu in bold) * Team A: Choi Yewon, Lee Kaeun * Team K: Choi Yuna, Jeon Somi, Kim Jiho, Kim Suyun, Kim Yoohyeon, Park Jihyo, Park Jiwon, Yoo Shiah * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Hyojung, Choi Yoonah, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Im Nayeon, Jung Yerin, Kang Seulgi, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohye, Kim Sojung, Oh Hayoung, Park Chorong * Team 4: Jung Haerim, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Uhm Jungwoo * Team 8: Kang Lena, Okabe Rin General Information 11gatsu no Anklet is the 50th single released by AKB48. Trivia * Kang Seulgi's last single and Senbatsu. It's also Kang Seulgi's first A-Side solo center position since Kokoro no Placard in 2014. * First senbatsu of Okabe Rin and Park Jihyo. * First single to feature Matsudaira Riko and Seki Yumiko. * First single to feature Kim Yoohyeon and Park Jihyo since their returns. * Kim Yoohyeon's first senbatsu since Chance no Junban in December 2010. * Chonnasorn Sajakul's first senbatsu since Ue Kara Bomi in December 2011. ** This is also their first management-chosen senbatsu. * Last single of Kim Doyeon. Category: AKB48 Singles